Imladrik
' ' Prince Imladrik was the son of Caledor the Conqueror and brother to Caledor II. Imladrik was known as the Master of Dragons as he was the second and last High Elf to be considered an equal by the Dragons, the other being Caledor Dragontamer. They respected him in every way as much as they did with their own. He rode the mighty Draukhain, a Star Dragon from the Dragonspine Mountains. Rider and steed together could lay waste to whole armies unaided. War of Vengeance Prince Imladrik was one of the few Elves to respect the Dwarfs, and actually liked them. When the first Druchii attacks started in the Old World, Imladrik tried everything he could to keep the peace between Dwarfs and Elves, knowing that a conflict would tear their world apart and leave both races crippled. Much to his disdain, however, his brother did not share his opinion and rather saw the Dwarfs as miserable creatures fit only to lick the shoes of the Asur. Even when the war had already broken out he still hoped for peace between the two races and had several meetings with Morgrim Elgidum, hoping to convince him of the innocence of the High Elves. Fourth siege of Tor Alessi The fourth siege of Tor Alessi was by far the bloodiest in the early stages of the war. The largest and mightiest settlement in the colonies stood against the combined forces of several holds led by Morgrim Elgidum. It was in that siege that Imladrik and his six other dragon riders showed the entire world what terrible force the dragons were capable off. The siege initially seemed to be going in favour of the Dawi. The walls were breached and countless siege towers were at the walls. The city lay in ruins after the endless bombardment of the Dwarf artillery. It was then that Imladrik and his fellow riders joined the battle. The Dragons burned entire regiments with their breath, ripped siege towers and artillery into pieces with their claws, and killed thousands of Dawi. They alone had lifted the siege of Tor Alessi and taught the Dwarfs what it meant to face a true Dragon Rider. Siege of Oeragor Oeragor, Imladrik's own city, was an oasis in the desert that is the Badlands. When the attackers of Tor Alessi were repelled, Morgrim ordered the Kings and Thanes to regroup and attack the minor settlements of the Asur. King Brynnoth of Barak Varr was the one to march on Oeragor. Shortly after the siege started, Morgrim arrived after days of constant marching, driving his personal body guard on with little rest. The city itself was not a large one and thus not heavily defended. The attackers breached the walls with ease and had almost taken the city when Imladrik arrived. Together with Draukhain he crashed into the city, killing hundreds alone. Two bolts pierced Draukhain's side and countless quarrels his wings, but it wasn't until two more bolts to his neck that the mighty beast crashed into a building and was buried beneath a landslide of rubble that even the Dragon could not move. Imladrik leapt off his mount and landed in the middle of hundreds of Dwarf Warriors but none attacked him. It was then that Morgrim emerged from the ranks of Dawi. The two of them fought a hard fight, no warrior able to overcome the other. It was only when Morgrim's runic axe broke Imladrik's sword and killed the legendary warrior. The Dwarfs allowed Draukhain, who was crippled but still alive, to carry his dead Master home to Tor Alessi, back to his wife and son. And so died the last of the Dragontamers. No one being was able to ever match his power and control over the Dragons. Source *War of Vengeance Trilogy Category:Asur Princes Category:Caledor Category:I